In the shower
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: Hitsugaya is taking a shower Renji is bored ... guess what happens next...? RenjiXHitsugaya. Rated M for language and sex YAOI :


**ok so im back again ! another Yaoi this time its RenjiXHitsugaya and its just a oneshot rated M for a reason hope you like it ! n.n**

**I dont own Bleach or any of its characters... if i did it would be a M rated yaoi manga ! haha XD **

**

* * *

  
**

"What are you doing Renji?"

Toshiro was trying to take a shower when the flame haired fukutaichou decided to come up behind him and wrap his tattooed arms around the snow haired taicho.

" I just want a hug…"

" I hate to break it to you but this isn't a hug. This is more like hinting you want sex, like you're trying to tempt me into doing this…"

Toshiro pushed his hips back a little more and rubbed his ass onto Renji's groin, causing him to moan lustfully.

"Ahhh unless you want me to take you in the shower I suggest you don't do that.."

Toshiro feigned innocence "Do what exactly?…oh you mean this ?" Toshiro pressed up against Renji again.

"Oh.. Yes that" Renji replied planting a kiss on Toshiro's neck.

" And how exactly are you going to stop me?" Toshiro teased

"Like this" Renji said taking hold of Toshiro's wrists and lifted them above his head, and pressed him up against the wall and pressed himself against Toshiro's back.

"And now what are you going to do? You can't stay like this forever… the water will go cold!"

"Hmm… so many things so little time" Renji said taking half a step back and let go of Toshiro's wrists.

"Turn around" Toshiro did as he was told. Closing the gap between the two Renji planted a chaste kiss on Toshiro's lips and reached for one of his hands.

"Wait.." Toshiro mumbled " Are you sure this is ok?"

"You can't tease me like this and expect to get away with it! I want to do it . So lets carry on and I don't want to hear you speak again unless I tell you to."

Renji wanted sex and he wanted it **NOW**! He was in one of his domineering moods, well he was always the seme, since their very first time but today he was feeling rather…_sadistic._

Holding Toshiro's hand out so that it was under the spray of the shower, Renji pulled Toshiro closer to him and off of the wall.

" Lean on me"

Toshihiro put his hand on Renji's chest and rested his head on his lovers shoulder. Renji rested his free hand on Toshiro's bum and pulled his hand out from under the shower head and whispered in his ear:

"Prepare yourself for me I want to see you squirm for me and call out my name"

" But-"

" But nothing I want you to do it or else I will have to take you without any prep as your punishment for disobeying me"

Toshiro's eyes widened and he hesitantly brought his hand round to his behind.

"Wait let me turn off the water and then I want you to sit on the floor and spread your legs so I can see everything"

Toshiro blushed a deep red "But it's embarrassing!"

"I told you not to talk unless I told you to do you want me to punish you? I don't think you do as it _will _hurt now do as I say before as I add a good spanking to your punishment!"

Renji was getting increasingly aroused and the evidence was obvious on his body. He looked at his lover almost hungrily as Toshiro sat on the floor and leaned back on his elbows and seductively sucked on his index finger eyes closing as he also became more aroused.

Renji groaned as his lover inserted the finger that had only moments before been in his mouth, into his rear ,arched his back and moaned. Renji loved how the normally uptight taicho looked his face flushed and fingering himself. It was taking all Renji had in him not to pounce on him and fuck him into the floor.

"That's enough add another finger now" Renji ordered

"Y-yes Renji-sama" Toshiro did as he was told and inserted another finger into himself.

"Ahhh"

"Now take hold of your cock and stoke yourself"

Toshiro stopped his ministrations and stared at his red head. "A-are you serious?!"

"Yes now do it before I walk away and leave you in this state and jerk myself off"

The young taicho closed his eyes in embarrassment but did as he was told, legs spread wide fingers pumping in and out of his ass and his other hand working his erection that was aching now and leaking precum. He was embarrassed as hell. Of course he had masturbated before he'd even masturbated like he was now one hand servicing his orifice and the other his cock, but he'd never been _watched_ before! This was insane …but there was a part of toshihiro that _liked_ it, he liked the look his lover was giving him, he liked that he had Renji's full and unwavering attention, he liked knowing that the look of desire in Renji's eyes was caused by him and him alone and worst of all he liked the shame of being watched.

"Your such a dirty boy Hitsugaya - taicho" Renji whispered in his ear (when had he got so close?!?) "Look at you sitting there pleasuring yourself…does it feel good Taicho? Looking at you makes me want to pin you down and fuck you, I want to shove my cock in your ass and fuck you till you cant see straight, to cum in that tight ass of yours again and again till there's nothing left in me and its all in you"

"AHHH! RENJIII!!" Toshiro came hard all over his hand and chest.

"Oh you look so pretty covered in cum but you would look even better covered in mine" Renji stood up slightly awkwardly as his erection was hard, painful and purple.

"Suck" the one word command wasn't harshly said it was rather gently, still toshihiro did as he was told getting up onto his knees he wrapped his cum covered hand round Renji's aching member and leant forward to lick the pre cum off of the head.

"Ahhh… don't do that -" Renji gasped as his member was encased in an unbearable heat. He looked down to see his lovers head bobbing up and down on his cock and groaned.

Toshiro swirled his tongue around his lovers cock as he sucked him off the act renewing his erection. Using his free hand he began to stroke himself.

"Uhhh…Don't use y-your hand that's c-cheating"

With great difficulty Toshiro released himself and decided to fondle the red heads balls.

"Hun .. Oh fuck ! I- im gunna cum! L-let go!"

Toshiro did what he was told.

"Unh! Ahhh…." Renji came all over his lover's face who in turn looked rather shocked panting Renji got down on his knees in front of his lover and kissed him deeply despite the fact that the young taicho was covered in cum.

"I told you that you would look better covered in my cum!"

"Shut up" toshihiro blushed but the truth was he loved it, he loved the feel of the hot liquid as it hit his face and the way that his lover looked at him afterwards.

Renji leaned forward and licked toshihiro 's cheek.

" I want to fuck you now"

"How do you want me Renji-sama?"

"On all fours"

"Like this?"

Renji almost came again from just looking at the other man. He was on all fours but he was resting on his forearms so Renji had a full view of everything, including the erection that hung proudly between his legs, he was also looking over his shoulder at Renji his eyes clouded by lust.

"Oh yeah just like that…" Renji replied positioning himself behind his lover, and thrusting in.

Both men moaned at the sudden intrusion. Renji began thrusting at a fast pace, he was too far gone to even think about doing it slowly.

"Ahh… Ahh ..Hun …Oh Renji ah fuck me …harder …oh yes just like that ….Ah , ah , OH FUCK RENJI"

Toshiro reached his climax and came all over the shower floor, causing his muscles to clamp down on his lover. Feeling this new tightness Renji came inside the other man calling out his name. After a few minutes Renji pulled out and leaned against the wall of the shower pulling his lover to sit next to him.

"That was amazing"

"Heh heh heh I know" Renji laughed. "It's a good thing we're in a shower don'cha think?"

"I'll never be able to look at this shower in the same way again!"

"Eh you know you love me."

* * *

**yay another story done ! please review!!!! reviews make the writer happy :) also if you review ill give you a cookie!.... not a real cookie though ...a cyber cookie *munches on cyber cookie* mMmm tasty lol ... its the thought that counts right ???**

**Thanks for reading ! ill see you all again soon (hopefully n.n )  
**


End file.
